Summary of Work: Objective: The purpose of this study is to objectively document, through interviews, the prevalence, demographics, and patterns of use of alternative medical therapies. The study population will be 200 adult patients diagnosed with either cancer (n = 100) or HIV (n = 100) who are on Clinical Center, NCI and NIAID protocols. Methods: A simple descriptive survey design will be used in this study. The instrument is a modification of surveys developed by Barrie Cassileth, Ph.D., and David Eisenberg, M.D. Also incorporated is a multidimensional health locus of control scale modified by Dean Kazoleas, Ph.D. Data collection continues. Summary of Findings: All 200 patients have been interviewed. Data analysis is proceeding.